1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and particularly to an electrical connector with keying means for securing an exact engagement between the electrical connector and a complementary connector.
2. Description of Prior Art
Electrical connector assembly with mating plug and receptacle connectors is widely used for transmitting signals in electronic devices. The plug and receptacle connectors each include an insulative housing, a plurality of terminals received in the insulative housing and a shell enclosing the insulative housing for shielding. However, in assembly, the plug connector is possible to be wrongly inserted into the receptacle connector thereby adversely affecting signals transmitting therebetween or damaging the plug or receptacle connector. Therefore, a keying means should be provided for guiding an engagement between the plug and receptacle connectors.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,066,003 (the ""003 patent) discloses a conventional electrical connector with a keying means. Referring to FIG. 8 of the ""003 patent, a blind mate connector includes a housing (6), a shield (5) enclosing the housing and a plurality of terminals (7) received in the housing. The shield includes a flange (50) and a shroud (51) projecting forwardly from the flange. The shroud includes four discontinuous guiding surfaces (511) extending in four directions therefrom for guiding an insertion of a complementary connector. However, the guiding surface only can facilitate the insertion of the complementary connector, but cannot ensure an exact engagement between the blind mate connector and the complementary connector for a wrong insertion.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,080,604 (the ""604 patent) discloses another conventional connector assembly with keying means for guiding an engagement between a cable connector and a mating header. Referring to FIG. 1 of the ""604 patent, a connector assembly (10) includes a cable connector (20) and a mating header (100). The cable connector includes a receptacle type housing (22) and a cover (70) assembled to the housing. The housing includes a polarizing key (42) at a front end of an inner surface thereof. The header has a housing (102) with a conical-shaped leading end (132) and a key-way (134) defined on an outer surface thereof. In assembly, the header is assembled to the cable connector with the leading end of the housing of the header engageably received in the housing of the cable connector for guiding insertion of the header. In addition, the polarizing key of the cable connector is engageably received in the key way of the header for guiding further insertion of the header and securing a true electrical connecting between the cable connector and the header. However, the key is formed by plastic and will wear out after many insertions and withdrawals, and in turn, the engagement between the cable connector and the header will be affected. Thus, the key cannot ensure an exact engagement between the cable connector and the header for a wrong insertion.
Hence, an improved electrical connector with improved keying means is required to overcome the disadvantages of the conventional connector.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide an electrical connector with keying means for securing an exact engagement between the electrical connector and a complementary connector.
In order to achieve the object set forth, an electrical connector in accordance with the present invention includes an insulative housing, a plurality of terminals retained in the insulative housing and a shield assembled to the insulative housing. The insulative housing includes a dielectric base and a tongue plate projecting from the dielectric base. The shield includes a base plate attached to dielectric base and a shroud enclosing the tongue plate. The shroud includes a keying means projecting outwardly from an outer surface thereof for engaging with the complementary connector thereby securing an exact engagement between the electrical connector and the complementary connector.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.